disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cornelia Hale
Cornelia Hale'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0253031/?ref_=tt_cl_t4 (voiced by Christel Khalil) is one of the five main characters from the TV series, ''W.I.T.C.H. She seems to be a stereotypical girl of the kind whose interest is seeming worthy of both love and envy. However, her character develops much in other directions as the story goes on. She can manipulate earth, stone, metal, wood and speaks with the Earth, making plants and flowers grow big and tall, can move objects with her mind (psychokinesis), and can sometimes experience prophetic visions from the earth. Background Information Cornelia is 14 years old, born on May 10, making her a Taurus. She is the second eldest of the current group of Guardians of Kandrakar, each with a different elemental power. She attends Sheffield Institute along with the other four Guardians. She is a competitive ice skater and has won numerous medals for her skills displayed in the sport. She has a cat named Napoleon, and a younger sister named Lillian who is somewhat of a pain in the neck. She has long blond hair. Usually when she flips her hair, blond colored feathers fly off her hair. No one knows where these feathers come from. She also has blue eyes and is the tallest Guardian. Cornelia's father is named Harold Hale and runs a very successful bank. Her mother is named Elizabeth Landon Hale, who looks almost exactly like Cornelia, and is very strict. Her favorite school subject is History. Her cell phone number is: (555) 211 (by the episode: The Mudslugs). Personality The eldest daughter of a high-class family, Cornelia is somewhat a materialistic person, who cares a lot about her looks and fashion. Cornelia is also overconfident and thinks she can do just about anything by herself. Still, she is deep down a considerate person who can be very romantic. She is not always the most positive person, but manages to get through obstacles with an attitude. She is also very firm and stubborn, and the least likely of the Guardians to accept or believe something, as was shown the very time that she learned that she became a Guardian. during the time though phobos ragn she was the only one to still have faith and belief in Eylon even endangering her life to talk to her about the danger she is in, despite Eylon not beliving her she eventrully comes to relize her mistake and helped Corneila and her friends imprision phobos once and for all. In the comic, Cornelia is calm and normally friendly. In the television series, she's more childish, bratty, and spoiled, and is more prone to insulting Will and harshly cutting her down out of jealousy and irritation from the leadership job and the fact that she is new to Heatherfield. She can be quite vain and sarcastic, caring more about fashion, beauty, "coolness", and her looks much more than her comic book self does, so much to the point that she sometimes even insults the others because of their fashion and/or appearance. She still has a good heart, showing this kinder streak several times, like during Hay Lin's brief breakdown towards the end of the second season where she was the one who told Hay Lin that Yan Lin hadn't truly betrayed her, but was only fighting her because of Nerissa's brainwashing. Cornelia loves ice skating (in the TV series, Lillian states that Cornelia has won many medals, showing she is very good at ice skating) and hanging with her friends. She hates the fact that her parents spend more time with Lillian than with her. It apparently was known that in the comic, Cornelia let the fact that she was a Guardian slip out. The writers abandoned the idea. Profile Cornelia is 14 years old, and the second oldest W.I.T.C.H.-girl. She has long, blond hair. Her eyes are sky blue and much more narrow and small then the rest of the girls eyes. She has pointy forms and is very tall and elegant. She usually dresses in stylish, fashion clothes. Cornelia's guardian uniform is probably the most graceful and elegant of the uniforms, as it consists of a teal midriff top with long sleeves that form a triangle-like shape across the back of her hand, a dramatically long purple skirt that is opened at the side, turqoise and green striped tights, and knee high, high-heeled purple boots. In the New Power Arc, her outfit doesn't change much. Her top now covers her shoulders, as well as her hands, and connects to her skirt. Her emblem is displayed on her chest. Relationships Before being friends with and a part of W.I.T.C.H., Cornelia was best friends with Elyon Brown and also friends with Hay Lin and Irma. When Will and Taranee came to town, she was open to them being part of the group, but through trials of the Guardians and friendship, she proved that she had become best friends with Will and the others, without alienating Elyon, even though she sometimes was left out. Cornelia does not flirt with boys, as her romantic feelings are firmly set on her literal dream boy, Caleb, who returns her affections. Despite the strength of their love, the pair are shown to fight with each other a lot at the beginning of the show's second season. In the further series, their relationship became even stronger. However in the comics, Caleb has never seen her in her younger human self. She reveals her normal looks to him: much younger and immature-looking. This had a negative effect on the older Caleb, and she eventually breaks up with him as he mentioned that "there was another girl" (who happens to be Elyon) and that all he was showing her was affection and not love. In the cartoon, Cornelia's sister, Lillian, is the Heart of Earth, and has powers like Elyon's, but doesn't know it. To keep her safe until she can use her powers properly, Cornelia tricks her into handing her powers to their cat Napoleon, Matt Olsen, and Will's dormouse Mr. Huggles. It is also revealed that it is because of this relationship that she was chosen as the Guardian of Earth, so she could guide her sister to use her powers wisely. Since these events, Cornelia has secretly pledged to be there for her little sister, ensuring nothing ever divides them again. Powers Cornelia, as the Guardian of Earth, she can control plants and their growth and structure and manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystal, gems, sand, mud, some foods like sugar and wheat, silicon, molten rock, etc. At first, Cornelia expressed great disdain and even fear towards her powers. However, after gaining more experience in battle, she learned to appreciate them. In the animated series, Cornelia happens to be the Guardian whose power dwarfs the others, but ironically, her powers are useless when she is not near the ground or there are no plants to control. During Season Two, the Guardians met Kadma, the former Guardian of Earth, when on an adventure in the dimension of Zamballa. Kadma had taught Cornelia the ability of green-speaking, the ability to communicate and sense the location of vegetation. Cornelia also has learned to manipulate certain types of metal that have a composition with a substantial amount of Earth in it. When the Guardians received a power boost from when the Oracle and the Council of Kandrakar deactivated the Veil, causing the power used to sustain and create the Veil to flow back into the Aurameres, enhancing the Guardians' powers. Cornelia gains the power of telekinesis, the power to levitate and manipulate objects with the power of her mind. With her telekinetic powers, Cornelia can not only hurl rocks at her opponents she can mentally throw objects such as flatware, trashcans, books, people, brooms etc. She can levitate herself also to gain limited flight powers, can defend herself with a telekinetic barrier, and fire pulses of sheer telekinetic power. When she first tapped in to the power of Earth, she also had the power to grant her own wishes. She also gains a minor glamouring shape-shifting power to transform into her mature-looking and sounding Guardian form, but without her uniform, wings, and powers. Cornelia's newest power is the ability to heal wounds using the warmth of the earth. When she becomes one with the earth dragon in "Z Is For Zenith", she becomes a tree-like being. Even though she maintains her blonde hair, it becomes extra long and she uses it to wrap up Cedric like vines. The following is a list of powers, abilities, and other talents that Cornelia possesses: *'''Geokinesis: '''Cornelia's primary power along with Chlorokinesis; the ability to control and manipulate any geologic material, such as plants, minerals, and stone. She has shown that she is able to set off earthquakes, tear holes in the ground, carve slabs of stone and rock from geologic sources like mountains, crags and walls, shift the terrain around her, slice through stone with her mere fingertips, and control seismic energy. Cornelia has also been seen expelling green energy from her palms many times in the comics and only once in the television series. Cornelia also has the all forms power to manipulate metal. *'Trichokinesis: '''the ability to manipulate the growth of one's hair and use it at a prehensile weapon. *'Chlorokinesis: 'the abiity to control plants, trees, grass and manipulate their growth and structure. This allows Cornelia to use the many forms of plant life as her own personal weapons. She can summon vines from deep within the ground and use them to entangle enemies, cause flowers and other plants to bloom instantaneously, manipulate tree branches to use them as whip-like weapons, control spores and pollen, and bring plants back to life. *Shoot bolts of green energy *Set off earthquakes *Carve craters into the ground *Create trenches *Form avalanches and mudslides *Levitate and throw stone through the use of psionic energy *The ability of Green-Speaking *Communicate the location of vegetation *Use geologic material as armor *Slice through rock, stone and steel with her bare hands *Teleport forms of earth-related materials *Animate her hair with psionic energy and use it as a tangible weapon *Heal wounds *Change from her normal self to her Guardian self without the wings and costume *Limited flight powers *Sense and visualise people *Sense vibrations of the earth *Travel underground *Drag or sink people under the ground Besides having control of Earth, the Guardian also has the ability of: **Flight **Teleportation **Glamouring **'Telekinesis **Heal wounds **Wishes to herself Episode Appearance Season 1 Episodes *"It Resumes" *"It Begins" *"The Key" *"Happy Birthday, Will" *"A Service to the Community" *"The Labyrinth" *"Divide and Conquer" *"Ambush at Torus Filney" *"Return of the Tracker" *"Framed" *"The Stone of Threbe" *"The Princess Revealed" *"Stop the Presses" *"Parent's Night" *"The Mudslugs" *"Ghosts of Elyon" *"The Mogriffs" *"Walk This Way" *"The Underwater Mines" *"The Seal of Phobos" *"Escape from Cavigor" *"Caleb's Challenge" *"The Battle of Meridian Plains" *"The Rebel Rescue" *"The Stolen Heart" *"The Final Battle" Season 2 Episodes *"A Is for Anonymous" *"B Is for Betrayal" *"C Is for Changes" *"D Is for Dangerous" *"E Is for Enemy" *"F Is for Facades" *"G Is for Garbage" *"H Is for Hunted" *"I Is for Illusion" *"J Is for Jewel" *"K Is for Knowledge" *"L Is for Loser" *"M Is for Mercy" *"N Is for Narcissist" *"O Is for Obedience" *"P Is for Protectors" *"Q Is for Quarry" *"R Is for Relentless" *"S Is for Self" *"T Is for Trauma" *"U Is for Undivided" *"V Is for Victory" *"W Is for Witch" *"X Is for Xanadu" *"Y Is for Yield" *"Z Is for Zenith" Differences in the Comic book and the TV series While Cornelia is somewhat "boycrazy" in the TV series, the comic however, shows she seems to show a dislike for boys; even before Caleb came into her life she ignored other boys flirting or kindness (such as not going to Peter's party when she was invited); however she became very "soft" when she and Caleb started a relationship. This was because she knew there was someone special for her because of her dreams about Caleb. But in subsequent comics her relationship with Peter has begun to grow. She and Caleb break up a few episodes in the second season when Caleb chooses Meridian over Cornelia. Cornelia is disappointed and hurt by Caleb's choice. Back on Earth she had a few dates with Peter, after she had the new power to become taller. When her date is interrupted by Caleb and the girls who are at the ice rink with Lillian, she used her new power combined with Irma's new power of changing the colors of clothing so she could change her outfit to pink when she was with the other boy. When Caleb finds out that she had a double-date with Peter he is disappointed. Cornelia realized that she loves Caleb more than Peter and breaks up with Peter to start over with Caleb. Trivia *She is in the same class as Will. *Her favorite school subject is history. *Her favorite colour is Lime Green (although in the tv series in episode 17 'Mogriffs' it was depicted by Elyon that Gold is her favorite colour). *Her hobby is ice skating. *She likes succeeding in a competition, a good grade in a test, and a perfect ensemble. *She hates affairs of the heart, jealous ice skating students, and getting hurt before a competition. *She absolutely hates her little sister Lillian when she is in a spying mood, Irma's wooden leg jokes and stupid sentences that come out of her mouth. *She likes music that has smart lyrics. Karmilla and Cobalt Blue are OK, but not her first choices. She also listens to classical music. *'Cornelia' is a feminine given name. It is a feminine form of the name Cornelius Gallery Cornelia_(5).jpg CandC_witch.jpg CGf.jpg Happy Birthday Will (11).jpg Happy Birthday Will (12).jpg N is for Narcissist.jpg Parent's Night (3).jpg Parent's Night (19).jpg WITCH_GANG.jpg The Ghost of Elyon.jpg E is for Enemy.jpg the battle of meridian plains.jpg The Final Battle (3).jpg C is for Changes (10).jpg It Begins (5).jpg It Resumes (1).jpg Parent's Night (31).jpg Parent's Night (34).jpg Caleb.png cornelia_hale_error-34915.jpg taranee_cook_and_cornelia_hale-34486.jpg H is for Hunted (2).jpg Parent's Night (38).jpg escape from cavigor (2).jpg C is for Changes (15).jpg S is for Self (33).jpg O is for obedience (7).jpg O is for obedience (11).jpg Underwater Mines (4).jpg escape from cavigor (10).jpg The Rebel Rescue (12).jpg The Rebel Rescue (14).jpg Stop the Presses (20).jpg Stop the Presses (26).jpg Stop the Presses (30).jpg Stop the Presses (41).jpg Stop the Presses (46).jpg The Princess Revealed (1).jpg A Service To The Community (2).jpg A Service To The Community (4).jpg A Service To The Community (8).jpg A Service To The Community (9).jpg A Service To The Community (10).jpg The Final Battle (10).jpg Happy Birthday Will (17).jpg Happy Birthday Will (27).jpg Happy Birthday Will (28).jpg Happy Birthday Will (30).jpg References Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Living characters Category:Lovers Category:Magic Users Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Daughters Category:Heroines Category:Characters in video games Category:French characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Wives